This invention relates in general to the method of operating reactors and in particular to a new and useful method of operating a synthesis gas reactor.
To improve the economy of the plant, German application P No. 32 23 702.2-41 (U.S. Ser. No. 505,330, filed June 17, 1983) provides for the heating of the circulating gas, before it reenters the synthesis gas reactor, with the waste heat of the reactor. The heat exchange between the hot synthesis gas and the cool recycled gas is effected in a waste heat exchanger.
Experience has shown that in the long run, the material of this heat exchanger cannot stand the action of the hot and corrosive synthesis gas. The flue dust entrained by the synthesis gas also contributes to the destructive effect on the material.